new moon, new ending
by frozenrose09
Summary: aro threatened bella because she knew too much. bella chose to stay in volturia so edward and alice can leave. what if bella had a secret that she didnt tell anyone? starts off with words from the book then changes in epov.edwardxbella. first fanfic.
1. bella's decision

new moon, new ending

(this story takes place in a sceen in new moon when aro is diciding what to do with the alice, edward and bella. it starts with accual words from stephenie meyer, pg. 476.)

(my part in this story starts with edwards POV.)

Disclaimer: i own NOTHING! twilight and characters belong to stephanie!

Chapter 1

BPOV:

"so what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed

Edward and Alice stiffene. this was the part they'd been waiting for. i began to tremble.

"i don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed you mind?" aro asked edward hopefully. "your talent would be an exellent addition to our little company."

edward hesitated. from the corner of my eye, i saw both felix and jane grimance.

edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it.

"i'd...rather...not."

"alice?" aro asked, stil hopeful "would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"no, thank you," alice said.

"and you, bella?" aro raised his eyebrows.

edward hised, low in my ears. i stared at aro blankly.

was he joking? or was he really asking me if i wanted to stay for dinner?

it was the white haired caiurs who broke the silence.

"what?" he damanded of aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"caius, surely you see the potential," aro childed him affectionately. "i haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found jane and alec. can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

caius looked away with a caustic expression. janes eyes sparkled with indignation at the comparison.

edward fumed beside me. i could hear a rumble in his chest, building a growl. i couldn't let his temper get him hurt.

"no, thank you," i spoke up in barely more than a whisper, my voice breaking in fright.

aro sighed. "thats unfortunate. such a waste."

edward hissed. "join or die, is that it? i suspected as much when we were brought to _this _room. so much for your laws."

the tone in his voice surprised me. he sounded irate, but there was something deliberate about his delivery - as if he'd choosen his words with great care.

"of course not." aro blinked, astonished. "we were already convented here, edward, awaiting heidi's return. not for you."

"aro," caius hissed "the law claims them."

edward glared at caius. "how so?" he demanded. he must have known what caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak aloud.

caius pointed a skelental finger at me. "she knows too much. you have exposed our secrets." his voice papery thin, just like his skin.

"there are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," edward reminded him, and i thought of the pretty receptionist below.

cauis's face twisted into a new expretion. was it suppose to be a smile?

"yes,"he agreed. "but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. that is not your plan with this one. if she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to distroy her? i think not," he scoffed.

"i wouldn't - ," i began, still whispering. caius silenced me with a look.

"nor do you intend to make her one of us," caius continued. "therefore, she is a vulnerability. though ut is true, for this , only _her_ life if forfeit. you may leave if you wish"

EPOV:

_there's no way for her to live edward, _caius thought _you might as well leave with your life._

i bared my teeth at him too angery to speak. he knew that i would ratter end my life right now if it ment that bella was safe.

_edward, _alice thought _if you attack now then they will grab us. don't do anything rash, there may be some way out of this but we need to leave bella here to think of a planwith the others._

i turned to face alice and hissed at her. leave bella? how? i don't think that she would last a minute let alone the 3 days it would take to get back not to mention the fact that we might not be able to think of anything. i barely noticed when bella started talking but was shocked at what she was saying.

"aro," bella said "if what caius says is true, then if i stay here, edward and alice are free?"

"yes, dear bella, however they would have to wait downstairs until the sun has set."

"if you agree to let them go unharmed, then i will go with you willingly."

for a few seconds, i just stared at bella. how could she be so selfless? to offer her life to save us? she must know what would happen to didn't she? why would she give her life to save us when we didn't deserve to life?

she met my eyes and i was sure she could see the pleading in them, telling her to stay.

_edward, i love bella to but you have to let her make that deal edward, _i barely heard anyone but alice was shouting directly at me _i don't know what will happen but if we try to take her with us then she'll die!_

bella... the only one i care for, the only one that i couldn't live without, and yet i can't stop putting her life in danger, i can't stop everyone from taking her away from me.

"so, my dear bella, do we have a deal?"

"edward," bella whispered. i noticed her eyes were closed. "you have to let go of me."

"bella," i pleaded "don't go. we can find a way, we could leave together."

i tried to sound like i was sure we would but my voice didn't help. it sounded hopeless.

"bella?" aro called

"yes, aro, we have a deal."

when she said that i wrapped my arms around her so they couldn't take bella away, not when we were just reunited.

_ahh, edward, _aro thought_ i know how you must feel. i've felt it in your memories but do not worry, if i choose to end her life i'll send you a letter and i promise it will be quick and painless for her._

i hissed at him. but i sensed the gaurd moving closer, all thinking of getting bella away from me.

aro raised his hand.

"peace, brothers, there is no need for force. alex, if you please."

i started to panic, there was no way to stop him. there was no way to stop that mist.

i was looking at alice for help but she was competely curtain that i would need to hand bella over. then her eyes went blank and i noticed that the mist was faster then i thought, then it got me i couldn't hear a sound and i saw only darkness, the heat i felt from bella in my arms disappered. and i was drifting in nothing.

one by one my senses returned to me. the first thing that returned was sound. i could here footsteps above me. then i had touch. i could feel i was lying down on what felt like a couch. then i was able to see. i was lying on a black leather couch and a pillow onder my head. then i smelled flowers and ... strawberrys?

BELLA!?!

i sat up, and my head was turning in ever direction but i couldn't see her anywhere, then i noticed the the scent came from a piece of paper in my hand.

on the front it said edward.

"about time you snapped out of it," alice said. my head snapped up to see alice standing in frount of me, arms crossed. how did i not notice her beside me?

"where are we alice?"

"after alex knocked us out we were carried here and since i woke up first alex told me to wait down here until they said it was dark."

"where's bella? is she okay?"

"they said their not going to do anything to her until they know we were at home them they would dicide what to do to her,"

"if she's here then we should find her,"

alice just shook her head

_edward, if we do anything we're not supposed to, then they'll kill her._

"but we have to do something!"

_we have to go back and ask carlisle for help._

"hey what does that note say anyway? i tried to read it but you wouldn't let go of it,"

i knew it was from bella, her scent linger on the paper but i was afraid of what it would say, but i knew that i had to read it.

so i slowly opened the piece of paper. i could feel alice behind me reading off my shoulders.

_Dearest Edward,_

_i hope that you can forgive me for choosing to give up. i have given you my heart and i have always been willing to give you meself in body and in soul, so don't think that its your job to save me. i have changed since you left and theres nothing that they can do to keep me here for long. trust me. i will be able to get out of here in a couple of days so please, please don't come back for me._

_remember i love you. forever._

_your love bella_

she still loves me. after everything that i have done, shes willing to sacrifies herself for me.

"alice, what does bella mean that she has changed?" i barleyspoke about a whisper so the human receptionist wouldn't hear us.

"i'm not sure but i'm guessing she didn't say because she thought they might've read it but i don't smeel any scent of the voltori on it"

my poor bella. so many things were working against her. why _her_? why would fate dam such a pure soul? not just once but many times again and again?

"edward, the best thing we can do is go home and wait a couple of days to see if she can come. you have to trust her. bella always knows what shes doing."

_trust her edward_

"i'll try"

_good_

there it is!

Hope you liked it!


	2. leaving

Hey guy! I was sooo happy when I got 3 reviews a couple hours after I published it!

Please ignore my spelling mistakes

Hope you enjoy the story!

A/N: in chap 1 I meant alec instead of alex. Thanks Cresentmoon12! XD

Disclaimer: twilight and all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Charter 2

"Edward lets go" Alice said

2 hours.

2 hours of being in the same castle as bella and yet I couldn't see her. Aro had ordered the guards not to think of bella, so I couldn't even catch a glimpse of my angels face.

"alice, I just want to see if I can at least say goodbye to her"

"I've seen it and they won't let you Edward"_ it would just make our conditions worse if we barge in and ask to see her after she made the deal! _she practically shouted into my mind

"fine," I sighed "but we will come back as soon as we can"

_I promise Edward she's going to be fine_

"how do you know that? I thought your couldn't see her future?"

"yes, that's true and it's getting on my nerves, why can't I see?!"

"You've stayed here long enough, it's time for you to go" felix called from the shadows causing alice to jump a bit

We both nodded and walked through the doors.

I couldn't help but look back every few steps hopping to see my angel.

_Edward stop worrying, they said they wouldn't do anything to her until we get back._

"have you told the others what happened?" my voice cracked thinking of what had happened

Alice shook her head, "no, it's best to do it face to face"

I nodded, "do you know what their reaction will be?"

She nodded her head, sadly

"esme's ganna cry, carlise's ganna think of what bella meant in the note, emmets ganna have a fit, saying we shouldn't have left her here, rose is ganna feel guilty, and jaspers ganna plan what moves we could use to get bella back alive."

I agreed with emmet, for once, he was right why did we leave bella? But I couldn't sympathize for rose, it's her own dam fault that were in this situation

_Jeeze, why the hell are they walking so slow? I can't eat until their gone! I hope Heidi saved me some humans_

"alice, we're being followed to make sure we leave" I whispered to her so that felix didn't hear from where he's hiding

_We should hurry and steal a car, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can form a plan_

Why can't we run? I was about to ask out loud but alice answered, seeing what I was going to say

"because your in no condition walk, let alone run-"

Dam pixie! We need to get there faster, but she wasn't finished talking

"also we need to bring bella's stuff with us"

I froze.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad

I wanted to be happy because we would have something of bellas to remind us of her and that we had something that will connect us in some way, but sad because we have bellas things but not bella.

After we got bellas things from where alice stashed them, we made our way into a car that alice stole, the 911 turbo, but I didn't care I just cared that bellas scent still lingered in the front seat

We made our way to the airport, while I sat in silent bliss that bellas scent surrounded me.

The plane ride was a slow form of torcher, because female stewards kept bothering me both with their annoying voices and their minds. Alice got us seats in the back but that still didn't stop them. But what made it worst was hat I knew with every second we were traveling farther and farther away from my love.

Please review!

p.s. should i make BPOV after or have cullens meeting?


	3. bella's secret message

I got 2 chapters in one day! whoot! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 3

BPOV

I stared with wide eyes, as Edwards's body fell in front of me

I knew alec's gift couldn't hurt him yet it still stabbed my heart to just watch him fall because of my decision.

"take those two away"

"wait aro is it okay if I say my goodbyes to them, even if they can't hear me?"

"I suppose, since they can't do anything but make it quick"

I decided to go to Alice first

_Alice _I said in her mind _I know that you don't hear me right now but that second you step on through the door of your house you will remember what i'm telling you. Don't worry about me and don't come after me. I promise that I will stay here a week at the most._

To the vampires surrounding me it would look like i'm committing the memory of her face to my mind

Once I was done I went over to Edward, I knew that this would happen when I saved Edward and I wrote a note for him before hand

_Edward, please forgive me for making this choice for you. It was for the best. Don't blame Alice for bringing me to you because I don't regret saving you. Don't blame Rosalie either, cause it's not her fault. I love you Edward. Please remember that._

I slipped the note in him hand hopping no one would see it and I kissed him on the cheek.

"goodbye Edward" I whispered as Felix and demetri dragged Alice and Edward away from me.

"well now that, that's done, would you be so kind as to let alec escort you to a room while we have our meal, dear bella?" aro said in a voice that I think was supposed to be kind, but how can a man, that will separate two fated lovers-well I guess one sided love-for his own collection?

The answer was beyond me.

_Don't worry bella, as long as he doesn't figure out that you've changed, he can't do anything to you. This is what you've trained for, to keep your secret_ I kept telling myself that as I followed alec through a staircase with what seemed like 1000 steps

_Well, at least you won't get tired as easily now_

I kept arguing inside my head that no matter how fit you are, 1000 steps are still a lot

I was so focused that I didn't notice we stopped until I ran right into alecs back

_That's ganna bruise _

For once the voice in my head was right, that hurt!!

"will you watch where your going, it's bad enough that I have to keep at this slow pace and miss my meal, but now I have your disgusting human smell on the part of my back I can't reach"(alec is not allowed to hurt bella and her running into him would make vampires think that he tried to attack her, so he needed to take it off)

I almost laughed at that

His face was just so funny! It was as if someone had pushed a human into a 20ft pool filled 10ft high with every type of animal crap and telling them that they were not allowed to wash it of (of course it wasn't that bad for alec but the whole tub idea is just disgusting .)

"anyway get in your room and don't leave till we decide what to do with you"

He all but shoved me into the room, and of course, being the clumsy person I am I had to trip and land face first into...

the softest bed that I have ever felt.( got ya didn't I?)

_I don't care what they say i'm taking this bed when i'm leaving_ was the last thought I had before falling asleep... and having my most favourite dream when _we _were together in our special place

* * *

Questions, comments or concerns, you know where to click

Hope you liked it! XD


	4. what are they going to think?

Thanks guy! I love the reviews!

Here's the next chap. Hope you like it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Chapter 3

Epov

_Edward, the family will be waiting for us when we get off_ Alice had told me in her mind an hour before arriving

I had used the time to prepare myself for the blame and disapproval that I knew I would surely get the second we met up with the others

I also had thought of anyway that we might be able to get to bella but I couldn't bring myself to think of the reason why we needed a plan and it hurt me remembering that I had been unable to do anything to help her, unable to protect her the way I should

____________________________ 40 min later (when they arrive) _______________________________

_Edward time to go_

"Okay, alice" I said in a dead voice

I had dreaded this meeting but I knew it was inevitable

"Don't worry Edward, it won't be that bad" she said trying to reassure me

_Why are they taking so long? I can't wait to see my alice again! Why do I feel anger and sadness coming from Edward? What had happened? _ I heard jasper thinking as I realized that we were going a slow pace, even to humans. I sighed. Better to get this over with

_Come on eddie! You can't hide forever, I'm dying to know what happened in volturia! And I can't wait to see my lil'sis again _I winced a little at that thought. They didn't even know that bella was not on the flight

_I hope that Edward and bella can forgive me. I feel horrible for this thing, and I was so glad that alice had said that they were coming back. I wonder what it that alice has to tell us_ I had trouble keeping my anger away from her. It was her fault! She had to tell me without figuring it out first and not even considering what I would feel or what I would do, but I couldn't hold back a little growl that was building in my throat. Apparently no one had heard me besides alice

"Edward control yourself, if you don't then you will attack rose and that will cause a scene. We don't want to anger the volturi or anything when they have bella"

My anger died down in a snap when I thought it would risk bellas safety anymore than I already have. And I was thankful that she was waiting by her car and sent Emmett in here to see if I was angry.

_Edward, don't you dare do that __ever __again! Do you hear me! Do you have any __idea__ of what i've been through, not knowing if you were I alive or not?_ I almost told esme that I wasn't me that she should be worried about but I didn't want to hear it

_I can't believe aro let them go. Maybe he isn't as power hungry as I thought, to let a mind-reader and a psychic just come and go. Hmm very interesting I wonder what happened in volturia? _I felt a stab of pain o through my heart as I thought of what happened less than 48 hours ago

'it's best to get it over with' I told myself

_ALICE!!!_ Jasper screamed in his head as soon as he saw her and run to her side

"are you ok? What happened? Don't scare me like that again okay?" he whispered to alice as they embraced

"Edward!" esme yelled as she saw me follow behind alice and ran to hug me

_I have to thank bella for saving his life!_ Then she noticed that I was alone

"Edward? Wheres bella?"

I didn't say anything, I just hung my head in shame. She was about to say something but Emmett interrupted

"eddie!"Emmett said as he saw me and engulfed me in a hug

"it's good that your alive, man!" finally he turned his head to see bella but one he did he realized that she was nowhere in sight

"where's bella? It's not like her to take I flight without eddie and alice"

"Emmett, will you please stop calling me 'eddie' I hate that name"

"I will stop when you answer my question, eddie, where is bella?"

"son, what happened in volturia?" Carlisle decided now to speak up, and he had to start with that question. GREAT! (note the sarcasm)

"can we go home first I want to tell everyone at once and this is not the place" he looked around and noticed that some people stopped to stare and try to listen in on our conversation. I swear people are so rude these days.

"ok, let's go Emmett tell Rosalie that Edward is riding with us and jasper and lice will ride with her"

Just then jasper and alice looked up from their little world, and jasper noticed the tension between us and decided to help

All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm hit me

"thanks jasper"

He nodded, wondering what happened when he was embracing alice

"jasper you're riding with rose and we'll take Edward" Carlisle told him

He nodded and followed Emmett to Rosalie's car

"Time for us to go"

I nodded and followed him to his car

Apov

After I followed jazzy to roses car I felt a strange feeling that something was going to happen when we got home, but I didn't know what.

Hmmm, I wonder whats going to happen *wink, wink*

I hope you liked it! XD

Please review!


	5. we're back!

Sorry it took so long but my teachers were making us all study REALLY hard for tests before winter break , anyway heres the next chapter!!

Hope you like it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!

Apov

"Alice, love, what's wrong?" my jazzy said to me. Obviously he felt my worry or confusion.

"it's nothing"

He knew I was lying but didn't push it, and for that I was grateful

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!"

Me and jasper both jumper when Emmett burst

"I can't take this silence anymore! Will someone tell me what happened and why bella isn't here?"

"sorry, em, but I have to tell you with the rest of the family. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"ugh! Damn pixie and her secrets"

I was about to reply but then I noticed that we made it to Rosalie's red convertible, with her standing in front of it

I felt jasper jump a little when he felt me fill with anger, so suddenly

"ALICE! Are you alright?" his voice shook a little but I can tell that he was scared for me since i'm usually chirpy

" yea, i'm fine jazz, it's just that I don't want to be _near _Rosalie right now, since I _told_ _her not_ to tell Edward" I whispered to him not wanting to sound like a bitch to her if she heard

"alice, I can feel regret, sadness, and confusion coming off her. She's truly sorry and she doesn't know what's going on, please calm down "

I felt a wave of calm and happiness go through my body

" thanks jazz"

"h-hi alice, jasper" Rosalie said when she saw us, obviously she something went wrong by how sad I looked and how Emmett was looking confused, angry, and upset

"hey Rosalie" I said trying to smile

"what happened and... um... is e-edward mad at me?"

How can I reply to that question? _Yes Rosalie Edward wants to kill you for telling him that bella is dead and that she died cause she jumped off a cliff even though alice told me not to tell you cause you might try to kill yourself_

"alice, please stop glaring at Rosalie, your making her feel bad and guilty"

I wasn't aware that I was glaring at Rosalie but I guess it would be normal considering that I was looking at her while blaming her in my mind, though I have to say I was not sorry

"sorry jazz, and yes, rose you should avoid Edward as much as you can or have Emmett with you"

Rose ( im going to start calling her that cause it's easier on my finger, sorry I had to take a lot of notes in class and my hands hurt) looked down at the ground and I didn't need to be jasper to know that she feels miserable

"it's ok babe, im sure Edward will forgive you once you apologize and tell him your reasoning" Emmett said trying to comfort her

"lets just go we've wasted enough time and the humans are starting to stare" jasper said catching all our attention

"ok lets get going"

Rose took the driver seat while Emmett got passenger, and me and jasper sat in the back.

A/N:

Sorry it's so short and that I haven't written so long but I had to study in school , finish projects, it was hectic but now that it's winter break, I promise to write more!

Sorry

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. why are you here?

SORRY!!!!!!! I KNOW IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO TYPE!!!!

Hope you like this chap! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Bella pov

_Dream:_

_It looked exactly as I remembered it. _

_Our meadow under the sunlight. It was the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

_Of course, I thought it had nothing on Edward_

_*sigh* I still love him, sooo much_

"_Bella, why are you here?"_

_I turned round to see the same chocolate brown eyes as myself but his eyes had a hint of gold in them_

"_hello Brogo, it's good to see you too."_

"_thanks but you didn't answer my question"_

"_I don't know last thing I remember was saving Edward, then falling asleep and then landing here. Why are you here?"_

"_oh I was just passing by and thought I should watch you mess up" he said jokingly but I could sense he was only half teasing_

"_I'm so glad you have faith in me" I replied sarcastically_

"_haha, your still just as funny, but I do have this to say, be careful what you do in front of the volturi, you do, after all, have a secret to keep" he reminded me_

"_sure, sure"_

"_alright, I guess you don't need my help-"_

"_I've __never__ needed _your _help!" I interrupted him _

"_right, you have looked to me for answers to all your problems, problems of which you didn't need help with"_

"_oh sure, what about the time I needed help with Anna"_

"_That was because you needed to learn" he said in a regretful voice _

"_but you could've stopped me, you could've saved her!" I yelled_

"_what happened, happened for a reason"_

"_that doesn't make it easier" I whispered _

"_well kid it's 'bout time you woke up, so I will say bye now that I have warned you"_

"_I'll be careful, bye Brogo"_

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my "room"

"are you awake bella?"

I smiled

"hey Felix, I was afraid that you have forgotten me"

"your pretty hard to forget bells, but do you mind explaining why aro doesn't know about you through me?" he asked

"easy, those memories are protected, I don't want my secret to go out that way"

"thanks"

"can you tell me what's going on? "

"well… the cullens just left and aro wants to test why his gift doesn't work on you but other than that there's nothing going on"

"good I'd like to keep a low profile"

"do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here" he asked making a face as if questioning my sanity, which is probably what he was doing.

"_your _asking _me_?"

"okay, just because you can beat the volturi doesn't mean you should, it would set of the balance and that would not go well with faye"

"I know" I sighed "hey how did you become a vampire anyway? It's impossible for you since you had that …umm" I was afraid to remind him

"it's ok bells, it doesn't hurt to remember again. But you do have a point" he reassured me "and to answer your question, yes it would be impossible, but it turns out that if my _custode _is a vampire then it is possible for me so I can remain with her" he explained

"oh my god" I breathed "you found her"

"yeah, but I told her to follow the cullens to make sure they were ok and to tell me what they are planning" he looked sad. It must be cause they were both separated

"thank you, I know how hard it must be for you"

"yeah, anyway what did you tell them when they were unconscious?"

I explained to him what I said and why

"smart, but do you think they would stay away?"

"I hope so, I can't focus on my task and their safety"

"good luck" he said

"thanks, I'll need it"

I'm sorry it took so long

I'll still update but don't be surprised if it takes a while

Also would you like to place suggestions of what to do next?

Review or pm me!


	7. lets get it over with

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

start 

Epov

I felt the pain in my heart increase the farther we went from the airport but I knew there was no helping it

_Honestly_ I thought bitterly_ it's not like I deserve any worse _

But the thing was even though I brought this on myself I couldn't help but be selfish

I _wanted _the pain to disappear

I _wanted _bella here holding me telling me that it was all just a bad memory

But I don't deserve what I want

I don't deserve bella

No matter what I do I will never be worthy to even be in her _life_

But still… if we get through this I will spend eternity trying to gain a smidge of bellas love, love that I don't deserve

_Edwards been quiet for some time now _the thought knocked me of my thoughts and who better to do it then my father that I don't deserve _I wonder why? Is it bella? Did she take I later flight because they booked the tickets too late? No, Edward would never allow that. But then what reason could she have to stay at volturia? I wish I could talk to Edward but it doesn't look like he'll answer me. I guess I have to wait…_

_Oh poor Edward he looks so sad but why? And where is bella? It's not like her not to follow Edward, did she get on the next plane? No, Edward would never allow it. But what if…_

"please" my voice was low but I knew they could hear it "stop , I'll explain when were all together but please stop thinking of _her_"

"I'm sorry son, we'll wait" Carlisle apologised even though it's not his fault

I knew we were close and the others were following

For once in my life I had no idea what to do, it seems as though every decision I make ends in tragedy from the moment bella stepped into my life

But I wouldn't have it any other way because even though meeting bella has turned my entire life upside down I still got to spend some time with my angel and that is something I would _never_ regret

But… I know that bella would surly regret this now

How could she not?

How could she feel anything for me besides hatred?

How could she forgive something that is unforgivable?

I truly never deserved such a creature

We were coming up to the house now and I could see the familiar white paint on the house but all beauty that once make it a home was lost as was bella

We pulled up to the drive and rosalies car followed seconds after

_Edward _alices thoughts hit me _lets just get it over with, theres no avoiding it any longer_

I nodded my head but no one but alice saw it

********************************** inside the house*************************************

I sighed as I sat on the couch and everyone followed suit

Alice sat next to me with jasper and everyone else sat across from us with their mates

"would one of you like to explain what happened in volturia?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence

"well… its kinda hard to explain" alice spoke up knowing that I didn't what to talk about it

"why don't you start from what happened when you came back after the vision of bella"

"ok. After I saw the vision the only thing on my mind was to save bella and ways to prevent what I saw from happening" alice explained "at first I knew I was too late so I decided to go to Charlie and help him however I can but as soon as I got through the door I saw bella sitting on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet, it appeared as though nothing happened but I noticed things like how she wasn't surprised that I came barging through the door"

"wait are you saying that she was expecting you" jasper asked trying to think of ways on how that would be possible

"yeah she said that she was sorry to disappoint me for calling me to her when nothing was going to happen"

"wait, I'm confused how would she know that and how would she fake a vision?" Emmett interrupted

"that's what I want to know" I spoke up for the first time

"when I asked her she said that she knew I would be watching her and she knew that if she decided to do something crazy then I would surly see it and come straight away" alice said in her mind replaying that moment

"but we never explained it to her" I said remembering crystal clear that we only told her that she _sees _but not how or what triggers it

"son, you worry too much bella has always been observant, it's no surprise that she would figure it out" Carlisle told me in a calm voice

Of course I knew how observant she was but it took _us_ years to figure out if these visions were random or if they were caused by something but I didn't speak it cause it did make sense in a way

"ok, now continue alice" esme said beginning to feel impatient and wanting to know what happened to bella

"ok, after that…"

end 

sorry for cutting it off like that but I need to go and I can continue after

promise to update soon! XD


End file.
